Predictable
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Rosewood had always been predictable. Despite all the chaos, thing always work out. ONSET AU. OOC.


**Discliamer: I don't own anything.**

 **Okay so I know Emily is lesbian and Noel is a creep and a**, but he could be a good guy if he wanted to. So this is about how Aria isn't the only PLL girl that he cared**

* * *

Noel's Pov

As long as I remember, life was predictable.

Rosewood was predictable.

You grew up together, you lived together, with to school together, married one and died together.

Hardly anyone left Rosewood.

People knew which kids would be trouble, who would marry who.

It was rare that things were wrong.

* * *

Spencer Hasting, everyone knew would be a lawyer like her parents. Hastings were perfect.

Melissa Hastings would marry Ian, everyone knew that.

Emily Fields would get a scholarship for swimming.

Aria Montgomery would get her art degree and would marry Jason DiLaurentis. (Everyone knew they were crazy about each other)

Alison DiLaurentis would become a model and later take over the world.

But then something happened.

* * *

Things went wrong.

Jason began smoking and getting high.

Alison went missing.

Aria left to Iceland.

Hanna Martin lost a lot of weight.

Mona V began pretty.

Ian began screwing half the girls in town.

Emily began withdrawing from her boyfriend.

Aria came back and started hooking up with our teacher.

Jason came back and he and Aria did the whole circling around each other thing.

Spencer found perfection with Toby.

Melissa married Ian only to find out he got Ali pregnant.

Ian died.

Emily was a lesbian.

Hanna found happiness with a bad boy.

Mona died. Mike Montgomery had a broken heart.

* * *

I was the only one who didn't change that much, except for one thing.

I spent much of life watching everyone, grow up, and grow insane.

I missed the old days.

* * *

I miss how simple things were, and how the scariest thing was Ali.

I liked how Spencer used to hang out at the library, how Hanna didn't care what she ate, how Emily always had wet hair because she was swimming, and how Aria had the color streaks.

* * *

I'll admit, I found each of the girls attractive younger.

Hanna was a pretty blonde with healthy weight.

Aria was the unique artistic girl with color in her hair and on her hands.

Spencer was the tall smart athlete.

Emily was the odd girl out. She was dark skin, curvy, and sweet.

* * *

Everyone always thought I had a thing for Aria, but what no one knew that Emily was really the one I had a crush on.

It had always been Emily.

Pretty sweet Emily.

Emily always made me smile and laugh.

Emily was the one I hated to see cry.

When she came out as a lesbian, my heart broke, but all I wanted was for her to be happy.

* * *

So here I was, 7 years later, at the altar.

Things had changed since then.

Garrett and Jenna got married and moved away.

Jenna became a teacher for blind kids.

Toby and Spencer got married and had a daughter.

Toby was the co-owner of Jason DiLaurentis' business. Spencer had become a lawyer.

Jason and Aria finally got their act together and got married and had twins.

Jason expanded his business with his new co-partners. Aria became an English teacher with a degree in art.

Ezra had been arrested, along with Cece.

Hanna had become a fashion designer and Caleb joined forces with Jason and Toby. They were to be married in the fall.

Alison and Paige to everyone's surprise hit it off and were dating.

Mike married a pretty girl, who had gotten lost during a bad storm. It was love at first sight.

Everything slowly fell into place.

* * *

Emily, however, after everything, took off to Hawaii, to re-evualate everything.

She came back, happy and relaxed, and single.

She told everyone that she had began dating guys again.

Then she kissed me.

* * *

l looked up as the music began to play.

Hanna was the first to walk out, with Caleb on her arm.

Mike came out next with Alison. They were followed by Spencer and Toby.

Aria and Jason were the last to come out.

I didn't pay much attention to them because Emily was right after them.

Pretty, little Emily.

My Emily.

My Emily.

I had confessed my feelings to her at graduation before she left, because I though I would never see her again.

Then she shows up after college and kisses me and the rest is history.

* * *

I can't believe it.

I'm really getting married.

I'm marrying the last person I expected.

In my life, there was only one person I could see myself marrying- Maya.

However, Noel has always had a place in my heart. I never told anyone that I liked him.

I always thought that Aria liked him, until she confessed that she only told Alison that so that Ali wouldn't realize that she had a thing for Jason.

Noel though was a crush and then Ali and Maya and all the girls made my heart blushed.

However, it wasn't until I went to college that I realize my confusion.

My roommate was bisexual.

I watched her go out and party and have fun. She was free but not slutty. She only kissed a few girls and a few guys. It wasn't until she met her now husband, that she realized while she likes girls, she planned to marry this guy.

She knew.

I had a lot to think about.

However, it wasn't until I saw Noel that I knew, that while I dated l those girls, Noel was the guy I wanted to marry.

So I kissed him. We dated.

Now we are getting married.

I walk down the aisle and I see that he is looking at me with love in his eyes.

As I stand before him, I realize that despite all the chaos, things worked out.

* * *

As I say my vows I realize that everything worked out the way I always knew, it just took longer and way more chaotic.

"I do."

As soon as I was given permission to kiss her I did.

I heard whistles and cheer but all I could focus was on my Emily.

Rosewood was no longer predictable.

However, things always had a way of working out in Rosewood.

* * *

 **I know this isn't very good, but I always put up things when they are doesn't, regardless of how horrible it is.**

 **So review.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
